Black Butler: Hatred Reborn
by Derexas the Dark Angel
Summary: Three years after Ciel and Sebastion disappear, a strange woman and a man dressed in black arrive in England to find seven men. But will their search be clean or a neverending bloodbath?
1. Her Able Butler

Black Butler

Part I: "Her Able Butler" (Based on the Anime)

Three years after Ciel and Sebastian disappeared from the world. The Phantomhive estate was quiet and lonely. But somewhere in America, a woman accompanied by a creature dressed in a black suit with a devilish smile make their way to England. But they aren't there to find the young master, but seven men hiding in England.

On a cold, rainy lonely full moon night, a lone carriage traveled the roads around the city of Boston. Inside the carriage was a woman dressed in a dressed like Madame Red's. But instead of red, it was a more rustic brown color adorned with silver buttons down the center of the dress. She wore rustic brown high-heeled boots with heels half the length of Madame Red's. Her face was fair for any noble man with long beautiful dirty blond hair that touched the center of her back that was kept in a ponytail. Her hazel green eyes hid her devilish charm and dark demeanor.

"Are you sure he'll be there?" she asked a tall shadowy man accompanying her.

He was a tall well built man dressed in a black butler suit. His body wasn't too muscular, just enough to see a little muscle through his loose clothing. His face was fair but somewhat fierce with a somewhat flat chin and longer nose. His eyes were dark yellow that glowed under the full moon with an eerie glow. His ears appeared somewhat elfish, but slightly rounded at the tip so it didn't look as elfish. His hair was dark brown that he wore long to barely extend over his shoulders. He kept it messy with several points sticking out.

"As I said before, my nose never lies," said the man with a grin. She looked at his mouth to see his ivory teeth. But as she looked closer, she noticed that his canines were twice as long as they should be.

"I told you to hide everything that could give you away," she said in a condescending tone. He looked at her for a brief second before turning his gaze at a pocket watch that he kept in his pocket. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, you filthy demon!" He looked up at her with a menacing frown. "I order you to hide your teeth now!"

A few seconds later, he opened his mouth, revealing normal human teeth.

"How's this Mistress?" he asked in a respectful yet somewhat rude tone.

"Much better," she said, more condescending. "See what happens when you behave; you make your betters happy." He let out a small growl. "Do you want to kill me? Are you hungry for my soul?" He looked up at her with a snarl.

"Don't tempt me," he warned her. "You know what they say; "Stupidity can lead you to an early grave". She chuckled at his warning.

"As long as our contract still stands you're my servant," she said. "You will do what I say, when I say it, and without any questions."

She noticed a small smile forming in his lips. She jumped onto her feet, slightly rocking the carriage. Seeing red, she reached for a small bat that she kept beside her. With a hard swing, she hit him clear across his face. The sound of it hitting him overpowered the sounds of the horses galloping.

She sat back down, placing the bat plainly on her lap as she stared him down. He looked at him with a bright red bruise across his left cheek in the shape of the back. A small drop of blood dripped down the corner of his mouth. He used his shirt sleeve to wipe the blood off his lip and chin.

"Tell me something, does it satisfy you when you hit someone?" he asked.

"I don't need to justify myself to something like you," she said, staring him down. "When you're with a lady you must act like a gentleman. A woman with class needs a man with class and respect." Letting out a huge huff, she closed her eyes and laid her back against the wall of the carriage. "Honestly I thought you'd have some class at least, but we'll get back on that subject later. We should get onto business now."

"Who's our target today?" he asked with a small grin. She pulled a small handheld notepad from a light brown purse that she was carrying and examined the page she was currently on.

"Richard McFarlane," she read, looking at the notepad. "We're gonna be meeting him by the Scarlet Fox Bar to discuss some "business". He grinned and snickered with an awful laugh.

"What about the other men you're looking for?" he asked.

"That's what we're going to find out," she said. "We should be meeting him really soon."

They turned the corner to see a huge bar with a brightly light sign on top of the front doors. It was a scarlet colored signed with the words; "Scarlet Fox Bar" clear as crystal. They stopped in front of the bar to see a balding man dressed in a light brown suit with a light blue tie walking towards them. He was clean shaven and he had short whitish grey hair on the sides of his head.

"Good evening Miss Harten," said the man with a small bow.

"And good evening to you Mr. McFarlane," Miss Harten said back.

"I daresay ma'am, not the best place to meet up," he said, confused by her arrangement.

"It's better we meet here instead so we wouldn't draw too much attention," she said. "Unless you'd like to meet at your estate." He quivered in fear at the very mention of meeting her at his estate.

"We don't need to do that ma'am," he said, trying to act calm. She smiled as the door to the carriage opened. He stepped in as the door slammed behind him, making what's left of his hair stand on edge.

"I believe you know why I'm here?" she asked sweetly. Sat down beside the man: nervous because the man looked at him with an evil grin. "Don't mind him he's simply the butler. He looks like a maniac but I assure you he's completely harmless. In fact, he is the sweetest butler you'll even meet." That was directed as an order; luckily Mr. McFarlane didn't notice it. "That is, until I tell him to hurt you."

His hands were shaking like leaves as he held his out to shake the man's hand. The man looked up at the man with a kind smile. He shook his hand to assure him that he was alright.

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. McFarlane, I'm Emmett Peterson," said Emmett, gracing Mr. McFarlane with a small silver colored thermos. "I do apologize but we had to bring tea in a thermos. It's Earl Grey tea that I recently picked from our garden. May I offer you a cup, it's still hot?"

"Well certainly," McFarlane answered with a jolly laugh. Emmett reached down into the small compartment in the carriage and pulled out a small teacup with a small dish under it. But as he was pouring the tea, the cart hit a nasty bump which jostled both Mr. McFarlane and Miss Harten. But Emmett wasn't fazed as he continued pouring the tea. He handed the cup of steaming hot tea to Mr. McFarlane, who stared at the butler in awe.

"Would you like some sugar or milk or honey with your tea sir?" Emmett asked. Mr. McFarlane shook his head no.

"That's truly amazing!" Mr. McFarlane pointed out. "The carriage bumped but you still poured the tea with such grace, how did you do that?" Miss Harten looked at Emmett, curious to what he was gonna say. As she motioned her hand towards the handle of the bat that she was sitting on, Emmett, kindly answered back.

"You flatter me with your kindness sir," said Emmett with false but believable kindness. "To be honest I learned it from my father; Harold Peterson the third. For he is a more noble and able butler than myself. I'm proud to call him my father and my teacher. From him I learned balance, grace and eloquence when serving a noble master. I'm pleased to serve my Mistress and her wonderful guest. But please my gracious sir, don't let me interrupt you're business." Mr. McFarlane gazed at Emmett with wonder in his eyes. He adored the kind and respectful words of the butler.

"I really enjoy your butler Miss Harten," said Mr. McFarlane. He cleared his throat for a moment before reaching inside his coat pocket for something. "I'm aware that you are looking for a few people, may I ask why?"

"They just owe me their time is all," she said, concealing a demented smile behind her hand, which she used to fake a yawn.

"I'm afraid to say that I only found one of the men," he said, pulling out a folded up piece of paper. He handed it to her, which she opened and examined. After what seemed like a minute, she folded it back up and handed it to Emmett.

"Thank you for your time Mr. McFarlane," she said, lightly knocking on the wall of the carriage. The carriage stopped, but it was in the middle of the woods.

"Excuse me ma'am but why are we…."

Before he could finish, the door swung open as he was yanked out his seat. A dark figure yanked him out of out of the carriage and threw him with one hand several feet away. He rolled for a second before smacking into the base of a large tree. Terrified and clueless, he looked up half-dazed to see the dark figure approaching him.

The light from the moon cast a ray a dull light down close to Mr. McFarlane. As the figure walked into the moonlight, Mr. McFarlane was filled with a sense of pure terror. The man under the moonlight was Emmett. As Emmett stood hovering over Mr. McFarlane, a sense of hunger appeared in his eyes. He knelt down to Mr. McFarlane who tried to scream, but Emmett grabbed the man's throat with one hand and started squeezing.

"We appreciate the generosity you've given us," said Emmett. "Now we'll repay the favor."

Suddenly a loud blood-curdling scream echoed around the area. But it was quickly stopped with the sound of bones snapping and flesh being torn apart. After the sound stopped, the carriage drove off. Leaving a bloody corpse that looked like it had been mauled by a bear. Its neck snapped and its flesh ripped apart. Not much was left of Mr. McFarlane.

See what happens next in Part II: Her Vicious Butler


	2. Her Vicious Butler

Black Butler: Hatred Reborn

Part II: Her Vicious Butler

_Disclaimer: This is not for people with sensitive stomachs. Viewer discretion is advised._

The carriage finally came to a stop in the middle of busy hour in London. With streets were busy with the hustle and bustle of people and carriages going by. They stopped in front of a local pub; "Blue Whale, where their first target is supposed to be. Emmett quickly got out and opened Miss Harten's door. As she got out, he noticed that she was carrying the bat hidden underneath her dress. His cheek was healed, but he still didn't like the sight of the bat.

"Must you carry that dreadful thing?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"How else am I supposed to keep you tame?" Miss Harten asked in a mocking tone. "Besides, dogs like you need to be tamed. If not, you just run around biting whoever you want and I won't allow that."

"You just wait," he warned her. "When our contract is done, I'm gonna drag you down to Hell and devour you, bones and all."

"You've got a long time to wait before that happens," she said with a snicker. "Until then you can eat who I tell you to eat. You should change your eating habits though; I thought eating Mr. McFarlane would fill you up, but you're still hungry aren't you?"

"I'm always hungry," he said, licking his lips. "You said that I'm hungry for your soul, I just want your flesh and meat. I'll let the first demon that comes up to me have your soul, I don't want it."

They climbed up the steps and got to the front door of the pub. The doors sprung open, startling Miss Harten as a man flew out over the stairs and down to the ground. Drunk off his ass, he was thrown out and left there. A muscular thug-like bald man stood inside the door jam looking at the drunk man.

"And don't ever come back," said the man, throwing a dark green jacket at the man. He looked over at Miss Harten and smiled at her. His bright yellow teeth disgusted her, but the site of the tobacco in his teeth made her cringe up, almost about to vomit. "Well hello there lady, what's your name?"

"Burnclaw, Heather Burnclaw," she said, irritated by the smell of his breath. He began to reach his hand out to touch her. "Emmett!" Without hesitating, Emmett reached out and grabbed the man's wrist.

"What's your problem?" the man asked in a drunken tone. He tried to pull his arm away but Emmett's grip was too strong. "Let me go boy or I'll fucking….aaaagggggggggggghhhhhhhh!" The man screamed as Emmett broke the bone slightly above his wrist. Miss Harten grabbed the man's chin and forced him to look her in the eyes.

"Where's Mr. Tinst?" Miss Harten asked.

"Fuck y-aaaaaaaggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!" the man screamed again. Emmett twisted his broken arm, causing an inch of broken bones to protrude of his arm. She grabbed his chin again and forced him to look at her.

"I'll ask you again, where's Mr. Tinst?" she asked.

"I don't know, I swear," the man begged, falling to his knees. "Travis, the bartender should know, Mr. Tinst is a regular." She looked up at Emmett and smiled. He let the man's wrist go, grabbed the back of the man's neck and forced his face into the ground.

"Let's go Emmett," she ordered, standing up.

"What about him?" Emmett asked, smiling at her with a devilish grin.

"Let him go," she said, waiting by the door.

Emmett stood up and walked over to the door. He kindly opened the door and waited for her to enter. But before he walked inside, he looked down at the injured man and smiled.

"You're lucky, I would've snapped your neck," he said. He walked inside as the man started kicking the wall.

As Emmett closed the door behind him, he noticed that the bar was quiet. He looked around, gazing down at everyone staring at them. Some were reaching in the pockets while others balled up their fists, ready for a fight. Miss Harten was disgusted by the smell of booze, smoke and the occasional raw stink of a sailor's pits. Nothing but sailors, thugs, thieves and bounty hunters hung out at his bar.

Miss Harten boldly walked up to an empty bar stool and sat down. Emmett stood closely behind as she looked at the bartender. He was an older gentlemen with short grey hair and a thin grey mustache. Everyone else was dressed in whatever they felt like wearing, but he was the only one dressed in an ash grey suit without the jacket and a black bowtie. He stood up tall like a proud man. In her eyes, she could see some sort of elegance in the man's eyes. Although he looks like a good man, he's known to keep to himself and the only way to get him to talk is the right "motivation".

"You're in the wrong bar," said the bartender, polishing a few glasses. "We don't serve nobles."

"Aww I'm just looking for a good time," Miss Harten said, her sarcasm made Emmett smile. "I was told Mr. Tinst was in town and I wanted to see him."

"Never heard of the man," said the bartender, pouring bourbon for one of the other men at the bar. "I'm busy, go away." He took a man's glass and pulled out a larger glass from under the table. He grabbed a bottle of tequila and poured half a glass for the man.

"Thanks Travis," said the man, taking the drink. Travis looked at Miss Harten; she still refused to leave.

"Order a drink or get out," said Travis. He looked at Emmett who was staring him down. "That goes for you too."

"I'll have an apple cocktail," said Miss Harten, staring at the man beside her.

Travis reached under the counter, pulling out a few bottles and a martini glass. As he was mixing her drinks, Miss Harten studied the man beside her. He was a large muscular man with massive arms that were covered in tattoos that depicted the sea and his life as a fisherman and sailor. He didn't have any hair, but his head was covered by a white bandana that people could see through enough to know that he didn't have any hair. He wore blue trouser and a tight yellow stained white t-shirt that showed off the bulges from his muscles. A long ten-inch long scar showed through his right shoulder.

Emmett kept his gaze fixated on the bartender, who was mixing her drink under the bar. The bartender looked at Emmett for a second but quickly ignored him as he finished the drink. He poured the orange liquid in a martini glass and handed it to her. But she raised the glass above her head for Emmett.

He took the glass and smelled the alcohol. Miss Harten frowned as she heard him snarl. Emmett gripped the cup of the glass in his hand and crushed it in his hand. The stem, base, and pieces of the glass fell and shattered on the wooden floor. Liquor splattered over the shattered glass, making a small puddle of sweet smelling alcohol. Emmett brushed the rest of the broken glass off his hand, his nose twitched from the smell.

"What a waste of good alcohol," she mocked, staring down at Travis. "That's what you get for spiking it." Everyone but Miss Harten, Travis and Emmett looked down at the broken glass. "Thank you Emmett."

"As much as I'd love to see you drugged, raped and killed, you're life will stay in my hands for now," said Emmett.

"You'll pay for that," Travis threatened as he reached over the counter to grab the woman. But Emmett grabbed the man's wrist like the last guy, but this time he pulled him over the counter. Glasses and plates of whatever fell over, shattering into pieces as one of the glasses that was still full spilled over the guy that Miss Harten was staring at.

The man slammed his massive fists on the table, making the table shook as glasses tipped over, spilling whatever contents they had in them. Emmett glanced over at the man, but ignored him. He helped the man up as the man in the stool jumped onto his feet, knocking the stool down with the backs of his knees. He looked at Emmett and in a fit of rage, grabbed the flaps of Emmett's suit jacket and yanked him hard to match his gaze. With his hand still gripping the bartender's wrist, he dragged the bartender with him.

"I don't give a fuck who you or that whore think you are," the man said, spitting in Emmett's face. "Yer kind aren't welcome here. Now get outta here before I take your teeth." With his free hand, he held it up to his nose and fanned away the smell of the man's breath.

"If only you're bite is as bad as your breath," said Emmett with a mocking grin. "Take my teeth? That really doesn't sound threatening. I'll probably piss myself laughing about this later. Now would you kindly let me down, you're breath is repulsive and the sight of your horrid face makes me want to puke." Everyone in the bar busted out laughing, including Miss Harten, who couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ya think you're some kinda funny guy don't ya," the man said as he picked Emmett off his feet with the bartender still in Emmett's hand. "I'm gonna enjoy this."

Miss Harten finally had enough as she slowly stood up and made her way towards the door. She opened the door but stopped inside the door jam. She didn't look back, but she stopped.

"I've had enough of this nonsense," she said. "Emmett, bring the bartender to my carriage."

"What about the rest?" he asked with a smile.

"Do whatever you like," she said. "You made me laugh, so you can go as wild as you want." She left the bar, but as the door almost closed, Emmett caught a few more words from her. "Have fun!" With that, the door closed and he was left to deal with the thugs.

For the next minute, the whole bar was quiet. Everyone looked at the door, some were tempted to go after her but most of them were waiting for Emmett's face to get beaten in. One of the guys started to get up, but the man next to him stopped him so he wouldn't miss the action. For them, it's not every day they get to see some noble get the shit kicked outta him. Seeing the big dude that was in Emmett's face, they were waiting for the fun to begin.

A low chuckle from Emmett's mouth startled everyone. They looked at Emmett, he was having the time of his life.

"What're you laughing about?" the man who grabbed him asked with a snarl.

"I'm just thinking about how much fun I'm gonna have killing you all," said Emmett, grinning and licking his teeth. "It's not every day my mistress lets me have fun, I thinking about which one of you I'll start with first."

"Get him Roy," said one of the guys at the table closest to the door. Roy lowered Emmett to get a good shot. Everything went slow motion as Roy pulled his fist back, ready to punch Emmett. In that time, Emmett let go of the bartender's wrist, causing the man to fall on his back.

"You first then," said Emmett with glowing yellow demon eyes.

It seemed impossible, but Emmett slammed his open palm into Roy's elbow. A loud snap echoed throughout the bar as Roy lost his grip on Emmett, his arm bent to the side enough for half an inch of bone to protrude out. He howled in pain as his blood sprayed out of the open wound onto the counter. Emmett landed on his feet and quickly followed up by roundhouse kicking the injured man, knocking him into the edge of the counter. He collapsed onto the floor with a massive blood drenched dent in his head. His body laid there, motionless and still gushing blood, he was dead.

Everyone looked in fear and shock at the sight of Roy's dead body. A random guy reached for a revolver that he kept in a leather holster under his left armpit. But as his finger touched the grip, a swift flat hand pierced into the man's back. Blood sprayed out of the man's belly as an entire hand appeared before everyone's eyes. Shocked and scared to the point of panicking, everyone looked at Emmett who smiled as he yanked his hand out of the man's gut. He smiled as he watched the man collapse and die.

For the next few minutes, screams and gunshots rang inside the bar. Miss Harten sat inside her carriage, listening to the noise. A small grin in her lips revealed something horrid. She was planning about how to torture the bartender to talk. Judging from their conversation, he wasn't gonna talk unless he was provoked. She knew when she looked at him that was part of the Italian Mafia. Although he didn't use a gun, he was known for keeping secrets and lying.

After what seemed like five minutes, everything was finally quiet. She looked over at the blood splattered windows, intrigued to know that it was over. As she waited for him to come out, she noticed a small hole in the wooden door. A bullet must've passed through the carriage from a random gunshot. Seeing the bullet hole disgusted her.

The front door to the bar swung open as a blood stained man carrying an unconscious bartender over his shoulder walked towards the carriage. He opened the door and tossed the bartender inside. Miss Harten looked down at the blood stained bartender, eager for him to wake up.

"Did you have fun?" she asked, handing Emmett a rag.

"Some of them gave me some excitement," said Emmett, wiping the blood and flesh off his face. "But they couldn't give me a challenge." He placed the rag in his pocket and stepped inside. As he sat down, the bartender stirred, but he was still unconscious. "What should we do with this one?"

"He's gonna learn his place," she said with a smile. "First we'll get him somewhere quiet and make him talk. We'll do whatever we need to, I want answers. Then after that you can do whatever you want with him, he won't matter to me anymore."

"Of course," said Emmett.

The carriage drove off while people started getting near the massacre. Emmett looked back at the bar, happy to see the results of the fight. The whole time he was enjoying himself, every drop of blood and rush of adrenaline satisfied him. Although he hated her, he was happy that she let him fight. Seeing Travis down by his feet, he was excited to be able eat him after they were done questioning him.

They finally arrived in the woods where Emmett killed Mr. McFarlane. They even stopped at the spot where they could see his bloody bones and mounds of torn organs and whatever pieces of meat he didn't eat. Miss Harten looked out at the pile of bloody bones wondering if they should use that spot. The carriage stopped close to the spot.

The door to the carriage opened as Emmett was the first to come out. He grabbed the bartender's leg and dragged him out of the carriage. His body hit the ground hard, but when his head touched the ground, he finally opened his eyes. He looked around the empty woods only to see the carriage and the pile of bones. But when he saw Emmett dragging him, he panicked and tried to break Emmett's grip. But he was too strong for the bartender.

"Sorry about the mess," Emmett joked. "I didn't have enough time to clean the place, oh well. But our friend here could use some company."

"Are those…._gulp_…..real?" Emmett stopped in front of the bones with Travis's face a few inches from kissing Mr. McFarlane's rib cage. He let go of his leg, flipped him over onto his belly and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"You don't think so, maybe you need a closer look," said Emmett, pushing Travis's face into a round of rotten meat.

"That's enough," said Miss Harten, getting out of the carriage. "We need information out of him, best not make him pass out until we're done."

"Of course," said Emmett, pulling Travis's face out of the rotten meat and flipping him over onto his back. "You know Travis; you should get to know Miss Harten. She might appear to be a psychotic bitch, that's because she is one."

"Emmett!" Miss Harten shouted, pulling out her bat. Emmett took a few steps back to give her some room. "I'll deal with you later." She raised the bat to threaten him, but he just gazed at her with a hungry but patient expression in his eyes. She turned her attention to the bartender, who was slowly backing away. She swung the bat down on his left hand.

"Aaaaagggggghhhhhhh!" Travis screamed in agony. He nursed his hand with the other, a few of his fingers were bent backwards.

"Here's how this is gonna go, you tell me what I want to know and maybe I'll let you live," said Miss Harten, touching the man's chest with the end of the bat.

"Fuck you whore!" Travis screamed. "You broke my fucking finger's, I'll kill you!" He tried to get up, but Emmett pushed him down with his foot.

"I wouldn't try that again or I might break a few ribs," said Emmett. His eyes started to glow.

"What….what the hell are you, you fucking dog?" Travis asked, scared to look at him.

"Well you got Hell right, but dog….seriously." said Emmett, showing the man his canine teeth. "I am a "Hound", humans never get it right."

"Anyway," Miss Harten said as she was giving Emmett a dirty look. She looked down at Travis and smiled. "I'm looking for Mr. Tinst, Howard Tinst. Have you seen him recently! Before you call me names or even try to lie to me…..Emmett." Emmett reached down and grabbed the man's right wrist. Suddenly he yanked on his wrist hard, pulling it out of place. He let it sit on the side of the bone. Travis howled in pain while he tried to stand up. But Emmett held him down with his down.

"You're both gonna die," said Travis, laughing deliriously. "He's in the southern side of Weybridge, there's a huge house with green doors and white flowerpots on the steps." Miss Harten turned towards the carriage; she smiled for a second but then turned her head to look at Travis.

"Thank you Travis, you've been very helpful," she said. She started to walk back to the carriage when she stopped halfway there. "Take care of this one Emmett; I don't want him warning Howard that we're coming." Emmett's eyes shined with an unnatural light. He looked at Travis with a hungry look in his eyes. Drool dripped off his chin onto Travis's leg.

"I'd love to," said Emmett, bending down to looked Travis in the eyes. He gazed at Emmett's teeth in fear of what was gonna happen next.

"What are you? he asked.

"I'm simply, a Hound with one Hell of an appetite," said Emmett, sinking his teeth in Travis's belly.

Travis's blood curdling scream pierced the air enough to make Miss Harten's ears hurt from inside the carriage. His screams were silenced when Travis bit into his throat. Blood gushed from the man's throat like a geyser. His skin turned pale and his eyes grew darker. His body went limp, telling Emmett that he was dead.

Satisfied with his kill, he tore flesh and bone apart like a walker from the Walking Dead. Each piece of bone and flesh he didn't want he threw it with Mc. McFarlane's. To him, he was eager to see the pile of bloody bones and rotten meat pile up. It's only been two days but the extra meat rotted. He would've eaten everything, rotten or not, but he's saving the rest for another reason.

After he was finished, he stood and wiped the blood and gore off his face with the rag Miss Harten gave him earlier. He looked down at the bones with a gnarly smile on his face. He let out a huge belch and reached inside his pocket. He pulled out a small white pointed bone that he had fashioned into a toothpick from Mr. McFarlane's remains.

"Poor poor Travis, you should never open the door for a Hound, it marks your death," said Emmett with a grin. He reached down and pulled off a small bone, tossing the toothpick with the rest of the pile. "I'll admit, this was a good meal. Can't wait to see the next guy." Emmett turned towards the carriage and began walking towards the carriage.

Dark thoughts entered his mind, he was eager to meet Mr. Tinst. But now, he's gotta let his food settle before his next meal.

Find out what happens next in Part III: Her Hungry Butler.

_Just so anyone knows I plain on making future episode's just as gross or even more than this chapter. There might be some that aren't and some that are a little. But with this new guy, it's gonna get messy. But I hope you all enjoy and if you feel sick from reading this, take some Tums and stay away until you're feeling better. LOL _


	3. Her Patient Butler

Black Butler: Hatred Reborn

Part III: Her Patient Butler

_I changed the title, I hope it's okay._

Miss Harten and Emmett arrived in Weybridge as the sun started to rise. She looked out at the orange sky and the orangish-pink clouds and admired their beauty. She couldn't help but forget what she was thinking as she was entranced by the sky. For some strange reason it reminded her of someone she loved that died years ago. Someone that she'd rather forget about.

"I'm wonder if Mr. Tinst is here," Miss Harten said to Emmett.

"He's here, I can smell the perfume on him," said Emmett with a gnarly smile. Miss Harten's fists balled up and started trembling.

"It's been three years since you left me to die," said Miss Harten said to herself through gritted teeth and low growls of anger. "You and your friends, you're all gonna pay."

"Miss Harten?" Emmett asked.

"I'll kill Howard, you take out anyone in the way," Miss Harten bluntly ordered. Emmett smiled.

"Of course Miss," said Emmett. "But may I ask; how do you plan to kill him?" She pulled out the bat she hid under her dress.

"I want him to feel the pain I felt when they ruined my life," she said. She grabbed the base of the bat and pulled on it, revealing a small three-inch double edge knife. She pulled it out and showed him the blade.

"That would explain the slight rattling sound I hear when you use that," said Emmett intrigued by the hidden blade.

"I had this bat specially made," she said, putting the blade back into the handle of the bat. "I figure I can torture Howard to get the locations of the other six. But this is actually more for my own amusement. I've got a score to settle with those assholes."

They arrived in front of the building that Travis told them about. It was a large four-story tall, eight story wide white painted brick mansion with huge eight feet tall green painted cedar double doors with elegant designs dating back to the Italian Renaissance. Around the building were several windows, but above the doors was a massive twelve-foot tall blue stain glass window with a picture of Neptune: Roman God of the Sea. The roof was just an ordinary black shingle roof.

Around the building was a six feet high iron bar fence with sharp one-inch spikes around the whole fence to prevent intruders from climbing over and keep birds off. It spanned around the whole mansion like a square. The front gate was like any you'd see in the movies. A large white concrete arch that connected both ends of the fence together. Two large gate doors connected by thick cast iron hinges to the arch stood between them and the mansion. Those gates were locked by a large cast iron old school look( the ones that require the classic keys) holding the two gates together.

Miss Harten and Emmett stared at the mansion from a good distance away to avoid being suspected by the two guards in black suits carrying black Uzi submachine guns on their hips. She knew that Emmett could take them in a heartbeat but she didn't watch to cause a scene. Instead she held a small flyer that she picked up earlier from a local paperboy.

Emmett looked at the paper she was holding in her hands.

"A masquerade ball, that sounds like fun," Emmett said sarcastically. Miss Harten placed the flyer and gazed at him with a doubtful expression in her eyes.

"You stupid idiot," she said harshly. "He's throwing the ball to get his son to find a woman. Not only that but this is his opportunity to become real royalty because he's the next in line to become Her Majesty's next Royal Advisor. If that happens than getting to him will be much harder because he'll be surrounded by guards when he's outside the kingdom."

"Okay than how do we get in?" Emmett asked, slightly curious but still not caring enough to really be interested.

"It's invitation only, only people of the highest honor can attend," said Miss Harten. "A rumor's been floating around that Duke Bordeleau of France and his daughter are going to be there. Now, Duke Bordeleau handles things like trade and banking overseas in France, Germany, Spain, Russia, Portugal and America. But lately; I've been seeing French merchant ships around these ports since yesterday afternoon. Normally French merchant ships don't trade here because of their more frequent suppliers from Italy, Bulgaria, Germany, Spain and Brazil. There are plenty of other places but it'll be boring if I said them all. But also they're not allowed here because there was an incident that almost ended with the last queen getting killed from a deal gone sour. Because of that, most French merchants are forbidden from entering most of the ports in England."

"You're right about that, only I'm bored already," said Emmett as he yawned out of boredom.

"You're just lucky I'm saving my anger for Mr. Tinst or I'd bash you're filthy skull in," Miss Harten warned.

"Oh I love it when you're firry," Said Emmett with a slightly flirtatious tone. She looked away to get a grasp of what she was saying earlier.

"Anyway….this'll be a great opportunity for England except for one problem," Miss Harten said with a raised finger. "Mr. Tinst has ties to the Italian Mafia; this means he can transport drugs, weapons, artifacts, prostitutes and anything else he wants. Duke Bordeleau has ties to the Russian Mafia; he's got all the protection he needs too. Tonight both mafia bosses, Mr. Tinst and Duke Bordeleau are making a deal to unite their groups. If that happens they'll be the strongest and most feared mafia anyone's ever seen. That's why I'm going to kill Mr. Tinst and you're going to kill anyone who gets in my way."

"Understand Madame," said Emmett with a bow.

They got out of the carriage and made their way to the gate. As they got to the front gate, a man with an Uzi greeted them with a sour and suspicious look on his face. But he held it in his hands with the end of the barrel pointing slightly down in their direction. He wore a black suit too and he had short black hair that shined from his hair grease.

"What do you want?" the man asked nastily.

"My name is Elizabeth Gozzwell and this is my butler Emmett," said Miss Harten slickly. "I have an appointment to speak to the Master; Mr. Tinst."

"What business do you have with him?" the guard asked.

"I was supposed to get an invitation to his party but the mail carrier didn't bring one," Miss Harten lied. "Mr. Tinst assured that I'd get one because we have a business arrangement."

"And why should I believe you?" the guard asked, slightly raising his gun.

"I do apologize but I made the arrangement for our meeting," said Emmett with a smile. "Just tell the Master that Lady Gozzwell and Mr. Peterson are here for their appointment."

The guard walked to a small white podium with a black rotary phone similar to the one from the show attached to the back of the arch. He dialed the number and raised the phone up to his ear. After about ten seconds, someone picked up.

"Yeah I've two people saying that they have a meeting with Mr. Tinst," said the guard. "_What are their names?_" the voice on the other side asked. "They say their names are Elizabeth Gozzwell and Emmett Peterson." He waited for the other man to speak. "_I'll ask him,_" said the man. For a minute and a half they were forced to wait for the guy on the other end to get back. Finally the guard heard the other guy pick up the phone. "_Mr. Tinst has confirmed the appointment, he told me that they made it over the phone last night. You can let them in,_" the voice said before hanging up.

The guard looked over at Miss Harten and Emmett for a brief second before pulling out a large black key for the gate lock. He placed the tip of the key into the lock and slowly turned the key. They heard the loud click as the gate opened, creating a loud metal screeching sound that hurt Emmett's ears. But he shook it off because he wanted to maintain his cool for his contract.

They walked inside the gate and were greeted by a field of beautiful green flowerless grass along with a concrete path to the front door. In front of the front doors were a small set of five polished white marble stairs wide enough to fit the shape of the doors. Not only that but there were two marvelous white Greek style pillars. One on each side of the doors graced it with a more elegant look. Although the mansion was practically plain, the doors have better detail than the rest.

As they got to the front door, it opened to see an older man dressed in a bright grey suit walking towards them. He was slightly caramel skinned but more white and he had barely noticeable wrinkles on his forehead. She could see the small bags under his deep blue eyes. His salt and pepper hair that he kept about an inch long and greased back shined black and white. His beard trimmed about half an inch long and shaved to look like a salt and peppery goatee. There was a mole under his chin that the goatee hid. But he had a double chin and puffy cheeks because he was a fat man with big man boobs and jelly love handles. One step without his clothes and his whole body would jiggle like jello.

When he saw Miss Harten he smiled with a perverted gaze. He couldn't help but stare down at her well sized breasts. They weren't huge but they were a decent size to attract men. She was comfortable with her breasts because they were average size instead of jumbo tits. But when she noticed what he was looking at, a flare of outrage in her eyes almost made her slap him.

"Excuse me sir, are you by chance Mr. Tinst?" Emmett asked, stopping Miss Harten from doing anything rash. But Mr. Tinst smiled and rubbed his goatee with his sausage fingers.

"Yes I am," said Mr. Tinst in a deep yet crackly voice. "I must assume that you too are the ones I'm meeting today?"

"Yes we are," Emmett replied with a slight courteous bow. "I called you last night and set up a meeting for us because my mistress wanted to discuss a deal." Mr. Tinst looked over at Miss Harten with interest…._mainly in her boobs_.

"I wish I can stay but unfortunately I have to meet some friends of mine," said Mr. Tinst. He walked over to his carriage as the enlarged door opened. As he got inside, the carriage shook and the wood creaked. When he sat down, he looked over at Miss Harten and Emmett and had an idea. "Maybe we can discuss this on the way, I can drop you off anywhere you want."

"That sounds like a marvelous idea," Miss Harten said with a bewitching smile. They got inside and were surprised that this carriage looked like any plain old carriage. "My my, a man like you can afford a magnificent carriage. Why'd you settle with this old one?" Mr. Tinst couldn't help but chuckle as he gazed at Miss Harten.

"I like your style Lady Gozzwell," said Mr. Tinst kindly. "I guess I'm not the type of guy to get all frilly with carpet and design. Hell, I even keep my mansion plain except for the front door. You can make any kind of entrance you want as frilly as you like." Miss Harten felt confused by what he just said. But then; his face turned serious. "So what do you want to discuss.

Miss Harten took a moment to clear her throat. She reached inside a small grey purse and pulled a tan letter out and handed it to him. He pulled out small pair of reading glasses and gracefully took the letter away. As he read it, he looked surprised about what was written on it. It was in English but he didn't think it was possible.

"Is this for real, do you actually have artifacts dating back to the Crusades?" Mr. Tinst asked in surprise.

"Yes, and here are some pictures of the artifacts that we found," said Miss Harten, handing him a few pictures that she pulled out of her after she gave him the letter. He quietly studied the pictures carefully making sure not to miss a single detail.

"Are these authentic?" Mr. Tinst asked, eager for an answer.

"Yes they are," said Miss Harten with a confident look in her eyes. "But you can bring an expert you trust to authenticate them if it pleases you. If they say they're real then we can arrange a deal. But the problem is that I'm leaving in a few days and I gotta do this quickly."

"I see, so that's why your butler asked for an invitation to the party," Mr. Tinst pointed out. "Okay them, I'll call Mr. Harper, he's an expert dealing with 12th century artifacts. I'm sure he'll come and take a look at them. But if they're real, how much are you looking on getting for them?"

"As much as you want to offer," said Miss Harten. "Plus if they really are real you'll make quite a killing in an auction if you get the right bidders. From what my expert told me, in total they'll be worth over half a million dollars at least. But I bet you can make ten times that much money Mr. Tinst. From what I hear, you know how to talk to people. That could make you millions. Plus I have a few "other things" that'll interest you. But I'll tell you later at the party if you invite me."

"Hehehe you got a deal," Mr. Tinst chuckled while reaching inside his coat pocket. "I'll give you an invitation, but I want you to look even….sexier." He pulled out a small cardinal red envelope and handed it to Miss Harten. But she let Emmett take the letter instead.

"I like that," said Miss Harten, leaning in closer. But Mr. Tinst studied her face as if he was experiencing déjà vu.

"It's funny," said Mr. Tinst in a wondering tone. "You remind me of someone I met years ago." Miss Harten playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Aww everybody tells me that," she flirted. "I'll tell you what, if this deal goes well you can get to know me better." She placed a gentle finger on his inner thigh and slowly dragged it up to his crotch. He got really excited because he was steamy horny. But he didn't have time to have fun yet. But he smiled back.

"I'm starting to like you, let's talk tonight," Mr. Tinst flirted back. But as he reached to grab her breast, Emmett calmly tapped his hand to stop him. He pulled away; slightly embarrassed that he forgot that Emmett was still there. But he backed off, but Emmett knew that he was gonna do it again at the party.

"Can we stop here," said Miss Harten, pulling back.

"I'll drop you off right over there," said Mr. Tinst, pointing in the direction of a small courtyard. Once they stopped; Miss Harten and Emmett immediately got off and kindly thanked the man for the lift. "The party starts at ten tonight and ends two in the morning. I'll see you tonight." He blew her a small kiss, which she playfully accepted.

But as his carriage road off, Miss Harten's face turned serious as she spit on the ground in disgust.

"What a pig, does he honestly think I'd like his lard ass," Miss Harten bluntly said. She looked at Emmett, but this time she showed him a shred of kindness. "Thanks for stopping him when you did, I could see that tiny boner in his pants." Emmett bowed in respect.

"Of course Madame, what kind of butler would I be if I didn't keep the undesirables away," said Emmett.

"You did steal the artifacts that I told you to steal like I ordered right?" Miss Harten asked.

"Of course, just as you wished," said Emmett, pulling out a small coin. "This is just one of many, it wasn't much trouble either. I hid the rest in a special location outside of the city. I'll fetch them before the party." Miss Harten appeared pleased by his answer.

"Very good," Miss Harten praised. Emmett handed her the red envelope as she checked the contents inside. "With this I can get closer to him. I'll swoon him with my charms and you'll take out the rest of the guys there. I want him to look me in the eyes as he stands in a pool of blood that the little girl he raped is back." She looked at Emmett who was standing there watching here. "What the fuck are you standing around for, go get our carriage." She turned to walk away, but stopped a few feet away and turned her head slightly to say one last thing. "And one more thing; I want you to kill his son."

"Of course Madame, whatever to ask of me I shall accomplish," said Emmett, turning around to face the opposite direction. In a flash, he took off running with incredible speed. Luckily nobody saw him take off.

Miss Harten gazed lazily into the bright sky. With her plans moving along, she couldn't help but smile. But her smile was wicked as she pictured Mr. Tinst dead on the pile of bones from Emmett's meals. All she has to do now is wait for her opportunity to come and she'll be free of one of the people that she's hunting.

Find out what happens next in Part IV: Her Partying Butler


End file.
